All's fair in Love and War
by Blue Tigeress
Summary: A different twist on an InuKag. Inuyasha's shy and Kagome's dating Koga!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so be kind! I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sighed. School was just so...boring. He looked at the clock for the millionth time, still a half hour to go. He sighed again and kept writing.  
  
The bell finally rang, and he was the first out the door. Walking to his locker, he disposed of the books in his bag and gathered the ones he would need after lunch. A light breeze drifted through the campus, dropping the summer temperatures only slightly. Shutting the locker, he felt two arms encircle his waist.  
  
"Kikyo", his voice a growl of annoyance.  
  
"Yes?" came the female voice in mock surprise.  
  
He detangled himself from her arms and turn around to face his ex, the glare in his golden eyes causing her to step back slightly. After a curt goodbye, InuYasha walked toward the cafeteria.  
  
"How's stuff?!" Miroku came up and began to walk with Inuyasha.  
  
"How is it that you can be so positive every damn day?"  
  
"Just my nature I guess."  
  
They continued on, reaching the quad area, filled with students of many shapes and sizes, all running about and talking in overly loud voices so they could be heard over everyone else talking in overly loud voices. InuYasha and Miroku grabbed lunch and began to wander about, saying hi to those they knew. Then...  
  
"There she is InuYasha" whispered Miroku.  
  
There she was indeed. Kagome was walking toward him, looking like and angel, surrounded by the summer sunshine. Inuyasha stared as she came toward him, sure he was dreaming.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
Her voice snapped him out of his daze. He blinked and stood up straighter, struggling to find his voice.  
  
"He...Hello Kagome."  
  
She began a normal conversation with him, discussing classes and teaches, him struggling to answer and not fall silent in her radiance. But just as he began to emerge and act normal, who but the last person he wanted to see showed up.  
  
"Kagome, why do you waist your breath talking to morons like this pathetic excuse?"  
  
Koga's arrogant voice cut through the air as he came up and wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha bristled. How dare this arrogant, cocky bastard come and interrupt like that! But the mood they had was broken, and Kagome walked with Koga, hand in hand, away from him, calling a goodbye.  
  
"You know you could take him, right?" Miroku said, stepping up beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha watched his love walk away, and vowed to have her someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as ideas, I'm out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Let's see, I've had writers block for the last two days, so I figured that if I wanted to get this story on the move I'd better suck it up and start. "=Talking ' = thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha starts, not having heard Sesshomaru enter his room. He had been day dreaming about Kagome again, and the half finished math still lay on his desk.  
  
"Go away Sesshomaru." He was just a tad grumpy. {sarcasm}  
  
"What, little baby brother having girl trouble?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist but willed himself to remain calm. 'God damn older brother who never has god damn "girl trouble" ' Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He knew he couldn't beat his brother and didn't need a black eye to make the evening any worse.  
  
"Go away Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru, deciding his half wit brother was no fun, sauntered out. Inuyasha tried to get his head together and get some homework done, but an hour later the page was covered in Kagome's name. Inuyasha sighed, it was officially hopeless. He would much prefer to pound Koga into a pulp, and then take Kagome, 'but she wouldn't be very happy about that, now would she? Umm, maybe, I could send her stuff, anonymously; Valentines Day is coming up.....'  
  
"All right then!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.......  
  
Inuyasha stood in the main entrance of the mall, looking confused. He couldn't make heads or tails of this map, and he figured it he just started wandering he'd never get out. Finally he plotted where he was going to go and how to get there and back. First stop, See's. 'Ok, now the big question, what does she like?' Inuyasha shuffled around the store and got some of about everything, then left. He'd have to back for roses and such later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry! Another short one. God Damn writers block! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ok, hopefully this one will be longer. Let's see how well I do. Please don't laugh at my horrible attempt at poetry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's nerves were reaching a breaking point. It was a week after he had come up with his plan to send stuff to Kagome anonymously, and it was time to put it into action. Valentines Day was in five days, and you could see the people getting nervous, no one wanted to be single.  
  
The knife in Inuyasha's gut twisted as lunch neared ever closer. Was he really going too got through with this? Could he go through with this? The clock inches painfully closer. He dug through his pack again, making sure the box and the note were there and in order, then another glance to the clock. The knife twisted again. Only three minutes. Inuyasha rang his hands, three minutes to chicken out, three minutes to let his chance slip through his fingers. Three minutes to mentally kick himself and get his ass in gear. Another glance to the clock, his ally and enemy. One minute. The knife twisted brutally in his gut again.  
  
"RING!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped, even though he was expecting the noise. Adrenaline rushed through his body, and he lept up from the desk and out the door in a blind frenzy. Without registering anything, he tore down the hall, and everyone stared, not knowing what was wrong.  
  
He reached her locker, and stopped. Breathing hard from his mad dash through the halls, he fumbled in his bag for the box. His hands shaking, he held it to the front of it, and prepared to tape it down. Somehow, though all the noise, he herd he voice coming his way, chattering happily with her friends. Fear filled his mind, and lest he get caught, he swiftly taped it to the front and ran for his life.  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Kagome reached her locker, still chatting with her friends, Koga beside her. Suddenly one of them spoke up.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's that on your locker?"  
  
Kagome turned, and found a heart shaped box crudely taped to the front of her locker. She reached out and removed it gently, a small piece of folded paper falling out from behind. Bending, she picked it up and unfolded it, her friends clustered around.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha sat, head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. So far the plan had gone smoothly, he had the chocolate, a believed himself confident enough to go through with this. Then came the hitch, Should he write a note of some sort? And if he did, what to say? He didn't want to give himself away did he? Maybe he did. No, he didn't want to deal with Koga. Then it came to him. He scrawled quickly on the paper in front of him, then folded it and placed it in his bag, ready for tomorrow.  
  
End Flashback  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The note read;  
  
My dearest Kagome,  
  
How long has it been since I spoke to you last? Each minute seems like and hour has past. Drowning in your gaze, crystal blue pools, Has gotten me feeling like the biggest fool, And so hear I am, confessing my love, Wondering if you feel the same, And so my dear, as I've made it clear, I give the rest of my life to you.  
  
Her friends stared in silence at Kagome, who still held the note in her hands. She turned around slowly, till she was facing Koga. She looked up, strait into his eyes. He looked back, confusion and anger flickering in his eyes.  
  
"Koga," she questioned softly, 'did you write this?"  
  
A pregnant pause settle over the small group as Koga debated. No, he hadn't {as we know} but if she thought he did...  
  
A small nod.  
  
Kagome, happiness welling up, though herself into Koga's arms. They embraced, holding each other tightly.  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Hiding behind a tree near Kagome's locker he had heard it all. He wanted to beat Koga till he was black and blue, but the extreme sadness overwhelmed him. Hanging his head he shuffled away.  
  
Inuyasha came to rest on a bench in the unoccupied side of the campus. All he could do was stare at the concrete at his feet. It was as if he was in some alternate universe, or he would wake up and find it to be a dream. The sadness was simple overpowering his entire being. 'She thought it was Koga.' Miroku came and sat in silence by Inuyasha, knowing his friend would tell him when he was ready. Inuyasha had already told him about the plan, but he didn't know if he had gone through with it. Judging by the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes, something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"She... she thought it was Koga" Inuyasha finally choked out. One single tear traced its way down his cheek, and he brushed it away angrily. He wasn't crying. He hadn't cried sine his mother had died when he was seven. And he wouldn't cry now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh! Poor Inuyasha! What's he going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Yay! Thank you to all the reviewers. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga sat back, happy as ever. He could not believe his luck. Looking down at the sleeping Kagome in his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and snuggled closer. He gathered her in his arms and returned to his thoughts.  
  
'I cannot believe it! Some stupid baka {that's not redundant right?} tries to get my girl and it ends up sending her closer to me! I wonder if whoever it is will keep this up. Then she'll still think it's me! I almost hope they do!'  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
All Inuyasha had done since his plan had gone down the crapper was mope. At least he had all weekend, only having to suffer through school 5th and 6th period. Miroku had tried his best to console his friend, but to no avail. Even Sesshomaru had offered consolation, but had been met with silence.  
  
He felt like giving up. What was the point if the stupid bastard got all the credit!? But he didn't like the idea of giving up, quitting. It didn't sit right. He obviously couldn't keep giving her stuff anonymously; the jack ass would keep taking credit. He had to think of something else. So he racked his brain. Nothing. The only thing he could think of would be to reveal his love to her, but that wasn't really and option. Number 1, Koga and his gang would kick his ass to oblivion. Number 2, Kagome could get totally wearied out and never speak to him, which he could never deal with. So what other options are there?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Miroku, I need help."  
  
"So the king of depression breaks forth of his cocoon?"  
  
Inuyasha could not believe he was turning to Miroku for help. His technique for getting a date was: Grope, Get Hit, Try again the next day. But what were friends for? Morning you when you die?  
  
"Yeah sure. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Well, you could fatally injure yourself."  
  
"How would that help?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Stupid monk! You're no help!"  
  
"You could ask Sesshomaru..."  
  
"No! Hell no! I am not going to my god damn perfect brother for help!"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I cannot believe you're asking me for help."  
  
Sesshomaru's arrogant voice had a hint of disbelieve. 'Why would Inuyasha ask me for help? He must be desperate for this girl, other wise he would never swallow his pride to this extent.'  
  
"Ok, I'll help, but just this once, and because you're my brother."  
  
Sesshomaru step sided and allowed Inuyasha in his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! *bows to readers*. I got writers block, and it seemed like a good place to stop. I promise to write more next time, and I'll throw in some of Kagome's thoughts on Inuyasha to make it up to you. R/R PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, hear we go with Chapter 5. Apologies to DiZzy F.o.B, I like Koga to {I though it was super sweet when he confessed his love for Kagome before going to defeat the Paradise Birds}, but I needed an antagonist for the story and I'm not a big fan of Sess/Kag parings. And no, Kagome's not conceited, we don't know too much about her perspective yet, I said I make it up for the short chapter by putting in some of Kagome's thoughts, but I needed to start the chapter with this, so I'll try to work it in. Oh and, I thought is would be cooler to have them in there demon and half demon forms instead of human, so I'll go back and change the first chapter so our hanyou has golden eyes, not violet, once I finish this one. Sorry for the confusion, but that means that if Inuyasha battles Koga and wins, he gets Kagome! Ok on with the Chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So little brother, what's the problem?"  
  
Inuyasha became very absorbed with the carpet as he told Sesshomaru the entire story. Sesshomaru listen quietly, careful not to interrupt Inuyasha lest his brother refuse to continue his tale. When Inuyasha finished, Sesshomaru sat back and mulled over this turn of events in his brain. To tell you, he was slightly puzzled, but he never let Inuyasha know that.  
  
"Ok" He said slowly. Inuyasha started from his thoughts and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"It seems that there aren't many options left, since you bungled the idea of giving anything to her anonymously. She'll automatically think it Koga, right? So what you can do is, defeat Koga and take her rightfully, or confess your love. End of discussion"  
  
Inuyasha looked crestfallen as he exited Sesshomaru's room. Option two wasn't an option; the knife twisted just thinking about confessing his love. So that means defeat Koga.  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Kagome swept around her room, getting ready to go to the movies with Koga. She showered, got dressed, and began to dry her hair. She was excited; she had been looking forward to this movie all week. She glanced down and looked at the picture on the table. It was taken when she was younger, maybe 2nd grade. She sat in the middle of the bunch, smiling happily. Beside her was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and her cousin Kikyo was there to. She lovingly touched each face, remembering how close she had been to them. But then her family decided to move across town and they had seen less and less of each other. They had ended up at the same high school and she had seen him around there, but after she started dating Koga she had seen less and less of her favorite hanyou.  
  
"Kagome! Were going to be late!"  
  
Koga's voice came from down stairs, interrupting her musings.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Kagome rushed down stairs to meet Koga.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome and Koga arrived at the movie theater with time to spare, thanks to the wolf demons speed. Koga bought the tickets and popcorn, which Kagome denied. They then walked up the ramp, gave there tickets to the checker, and walked into the show.  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the movie theater. Having decided that Inuyasha needed something to take his mind off Kagome, Miroku had dragged the protesting hanyou to the theater to see the new killer/slasher movie. They paid for tickets and were preparing to go when Inuyasha looked up suddenly. Koga stood at the top of the ramp that led to the theaters, watching Inuyasha with cold eyes. Inuyasha stared back, golden eyes boring into blue. Dropping into a fighting stance, Inuyasha prepared himself for battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't resist the cliffhanger! Tune in next time for a mini-showdown! R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
So sorry for the long wait. My computer up and died on me, I couldn't connect to the Internet, but now its fixed! Alright, hear we go with the mini-showdown at the movies! But what happens if Kagome shows up? I guess Inuyasha is willing to take that chance.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga growled softly, and cracked his knuckles, displaying the 2 inch claws on his hands. Inuyasha began to unsheathe Tetsaigua, but remembered that it wouldn't transform, since there was no human in danger. Growling in annoyance, he resheathed the sword and cracked his knuckles. {It's the whole posturing, tough guy act.}  
  
They began to circle each other, growling, trying to find a weak point. Koga made a dash forward suddenly, and Inuyasha prepared to defend, but Koga drew back and began circling again. Inuyasha's eyes watched Koga, waiting for the inevitable chance. A small crowd had gathered, circled around the pair. Cat calls and hoots could be herd throughout the lobby. Inuyasha dashed forward, claws prepared to rip into Koga's abdomen.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome watched the movie play before her. Defiantly not as good as she thought it was going to be. Koga had been gone for awhile to. 'How long can it take for a guy to use the bathroom? And people think girls are bad.' She sat there for another minute or two, and then arose from her seat to find Koga.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha drew back, bleeding slightly from various wounds about his body. Koga wasn't much better off. It seemed that the two were a match in strength. Inuyasha darted forward as though to slash Koga's arm that was raised in defense, but dropped low suddenly to take a swipe at the leg. Koga jumped back, and only received a shallow cut that ran the length of his calf. As Inuyasha gathered for another blow, Koga rushed forward in an attack that was meant to overwhelm Inuyasha and give him the victory. Just before he dealt his blow, he caught and unmistakable sent. Koga came to a screeching halt and turned around. Inuyasha turned to.  
  
Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, a look of shock and rage on her face. Her mouth was open slightly in disbelief. Inuyasha and Koga stood below her like two puppies caught chewing the furniture.  
  
"Ou....Outside." Kagome finally managed. "Now."  
  
Inuyasha and Koga turned and walked out the glass double doors into the warm summer night. Kagome took a deep breath and followed.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I'm surprised the friggen POLICE aren't here yet, and you're both still bleeding....." Kagome wound down after yelling at the two for almost five minutes. Inuyasha and Koga had listened to the tongue lashing quietly, knowing they deserved it.  
  
"Come on you two."  
  
Inuyasha and Koga looked up to see Kagome walking away from them.  
  
"Let's go beck to my house so I can bandage you up." Kagome sighed inwardly. 'Why were they fighting? Is it some demon thing I'm not aware of? I need to talk to Sango.'  
  
After fixing up the boys back at her house, Kagome sent them both home and called Sango.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"It would seem to me that Inuyasha and Koga are warring over your affections." Sango said. "Demons who desire the same mate will battle until one comes out victorious. Disputes like this often end in the losers death."  
  
Kagome sighed. Defiantly not what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help Sango. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and flopped on to her bed. How was she going to keep the Inuyasha and Koga from killing each other? She rolled over and picked up the picture from the table. Her index finger lightly touched Inuyasha's face. Why couldn't she be 7 again and not have to worry about this? 'I guess I could just tell him how I feel. I'm sure if I explain things no one will be hurt.....'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha carefully removed the bandage from the now healed wounds when he got home. He didn't understand why Kagome wasted bandage when he healed at and accelerated rate. He didn't mind though. It had been nice to have her worrying over him, and being so close to her. He loved her sent; it sent fire through his veins. But she'd hate him forever now. 'Why did I have to go and fight with Koga? I don't think she realizes it was over her, but what if she asks Sango? Then she'll know. The she'll realize that I'm madly in live with her and never speak to me again.' Inuyasha's mind continued his downward spiral, but before it got to committing suicide the phone rang, jolting him from his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Miroku's normally cherry voice was laced with compassion and sadness. "I just got off the phone with Sango, and Kagome knows that you and Koga are fighting over her."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Now what? And who does Kagome like? It could be our favorite golden eyed hanyou but what if it's Koga? Hee hee, only I know! And I'm hard at work on the next chapter to make up for lost time because of the massive crash my computer went through. R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Yay! New chapter. As a recap: Inuyasha and Koga were caught fighting at the movies by Kagome and she now knows that the two are at war over her affections. She also has a secret that she is hiding from them both and she is prepared to revile this to stop Inuyasha and Koga from killing each other. Drama, drama, drama! Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Inuyasha rolled over and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. Rolling back over, he prepared to sleep again. But then he sat up suddenly. 'It's Monday'. Realization hit him in the stomach and the knife started twisting in his gut. 'I have to go to school, and face Kagome, and Koga and his pack. I may be able to take Koga, but not if his stupid friends are coming at me from all sides.'  
  
"Shit" he swore softly.  
  
Inuyasha got up and showered, got dressed, and went down stairs to find something to eat. Sesshomaru stood at the counter in the kitchen, finishing up something he had been eating. Ignoring him, Inuyasha dug through a cabinet and came up with Ramen. Momentarily forgetting his present state of affairs, he licked his lips in anticipation of his breakfast.  
  
"That's hardly considered a "breakfast" food." Sesshomaru stated matter-of- factly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother a response, just horked {I get a kick out of the word "horked"} down his Ramen, grabbed his bag, and went out the door. Walking down the sidewalk his mind returned to the Koga-Kagome problem at hand. He'd have to avoid Koga all day, he decided. 'Even if Koga thoughts the first punch, I'll get red flagged for fighting on school grounds. I'll have to get Koga some other time.' Inuyasha was surprised at his own violent thoughts. Kagome awoke so many different levels of his persona that he never knew he had. All his life he'd avoided fights, and now he was planning to battle Koga for her. 'Kagome! What am I going to do about her! She know that Koga and I are battling over her, so she'll realize, if she already hasn't, my feelings for her. I cannot bear rejection from the girl I love. I'll have to avoid her to.'  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Inuyasha walked into his first period class, and saw Miroku waving him to a seat next to him in the back. Once Inuyasha got to his reserved seat, he sat down and tuned out the teacher as she began her lesson.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*'  
  
Kagome rested her flute on her lap as the music teacher lectured the cello players about the second and third measures. Kagome stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock. 'Only twenty minutes till first period lets out and then I've got to find him".  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha hovered near the door a few minutes before the bell rang, determined to make it to the gym before the crowds of students slowed him down and boosted his chances of seeing Kagome or Koga. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, his job was to act as lookout. Why Inuyasha needed a lookout when his ears would pick up the sound of either of them he didn't know. 'Damn, I wish I could just give Inuyasha a break and tell him what Sango told me, but I'd rather keep my manhood..."  
  
The bell rang and Inuyasha sprinted out the door. {just running, no demon speed...yet} He brushed past the students just coming out of there classes, and he could see the gym just ahead.  
  
"There he goes! After him guys!" Koga called out, having seen Inuyasha run by his class. Shoving a few people aside, he charged after him, a couple of his lackeys flanking him. The chase was on.  
  
'SHIT!' Inuyasha ran faster, calling on his demon speed to keep him just ahead of Koga.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome stepped out of the band room just in time to be knocked over by a red blur. Sitting up, she was blown over again by another blur, this one brown. 'Oh no, it's Koga and Inuyasha. I'm to late.....'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Miroku ran after the two demons, hoping to reach them before the inevitable fight began. Inuyasha was going to need his help wether he wanted it or not, especially if Koga's whole gang showed up. 'That'd be what..? 1 on 8? Plus Koga would be 1 on 9. I better hurry'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, hoping to make the park before Koga caught him. He just hoped know one would be there. This fight was defiantly going to be a messy one. He sped past the entrance and into a "forest", away from where any old ladies or kids could be. Inuyasha turned around in a clearing 30 seconds before Koga reached it.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the other wolf demons spreading out in a circle around him just out of his line of vision. Hidden in the undergrowth, they wouldn't let him run any longer. Not that he would. Koga stepped into the clearing and to two faced each other.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku came flying out of a tree and landed gracefully beside the said hanyou.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha couldn't help but be great full that Miroku had showed up. He was going to need all the help he could get.  
  
"I came to help you baka."  
  
"Yeah well Koga's mine. If I don't.."  
  
"I know, if you don't defeat him you don't get Kagome. Sango told me."  
  
"What!?! What else did she tell you?!"  
  
"Not now Inuyasha." Miroku turned back to back with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha turned to face Koga.  
  
Koga was smirking. 'He's going to need alot more help that a monk'.  
  
"Mind tell'n me what's so funny wolf boy?" Inuyasha's voice held more confidence then he felt.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking, your going to need alot more help then that monk if you plan on getting close to me."  
  
Koga whistled, and out of the brush emerged wolf demons. And alot more than the nine Miroku had thought of. At leased twenty battle ready demons ringed the clearing.  
  
'Holy shit.' Inuyasha thought. 'Even if I do get through all these demon, will I have enough energy left to take on Koga?'  
  
"Ready boys?" Asked Koga. A resonating growl came from the wolves.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Sango! We have to get to the park! Koga and Inuyasha are about to battle and we have to stop them!"  
  
As soon as Sango understood Kagome's rushed explanation, she grabbed her boomerang and jumped on Kilala.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we've got to hurry!"  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and jumped on the demon cat behind Sango. Kilala took off, flying as fast as she could. 'Hold on, I'm coming." Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Tigeress: DUN DUN DUN! I case you all didn't catch that, Inuyasha is scared shitless. But he'll fight until he can fight no more. How gallant and brave!  
  
Koga: and STUPID.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hey! You're supposed to be fighting!  
  
Koga: Yeah yeah, I'm going.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Anyway, R&R Please!  
  
Koga: Or else.  
  
Blue Tigeress: GET BACK TO THE FIGHT!!  
  
Koga: Okay, okay, I'm going! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Blue Tigeress: Great, now I have to write ANOTHER fight scean. I can't write fights! Please don't kill me if it sucks.  
  
Miroku; I'm sure it will be fine.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Well thanks...  
  
SLAP  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hentai! Get back to the story!  
  
Miroku: It was worth the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were completely surrounded by Koga's demon tribe. They circled around the two, licking their chops in anticipation of the kill. Koga stood safely out side the ring of wolves, relaxed and confident that he would be victorious. Inuyasha saw his confident smirk, but couldn't waist breath on insults, otherwise they could be his last. Koga raised his arm in mock of a race starter. Inuyasha could barley hear what Koga said as he dropped his arm, but didn't really care when he was attacked by 6 or 7 wolves.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome silently urged Kilala faster. They had to reach the park and stop Inuyasha and Koga! But Kilala was already going as fast as she could. Once again she checked her quiver of arrows, making sure that she could draw them quickly if need be.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
'Damn bastards'  
  
Inuyasha kicked a demon off him and slashed at two more as they tried to attack.  
  
"Miroku, you ok?" Inuyasha could barely see the monk though the throng of demons,  
  
"Yeah! Watch your back!"  
  
Inuyasha ducked just in time to avoid the slashing claws of a wolf leaping at him from behind. He jabbed the hilt of Tetsaigua into its stomach as it flew over him. It landed on the ground hard and lay there, breathing slightly. Inuyasha turned around again, and was glad to see about 1/4 of the demons on the ground. He flew back into battle with a renewed vigorance.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome and Sango flew over the park, searching franticly for the two demons.  
  
"There!" Sango shouted suddenly.  
  
They could see the clearing up ahead, alive with people and demons that were apparently locked in battle. As they drew steadily closer, Kagome could make out brief flashes of red in the mix of brown and her heart lept at every sighting. (I bet you can guess who she loves......)  
  
Kilala flew down and landed carefully in a tree near the battle ground. Kagome and Sango jumped off her and started through the bit of woods to the clearing. They arrived to it and Kagome was about to go out and stop them when Sango grabbed her.  
  
"Stay here" she whispered. "We'll intervene only if one is going to die. Unless that happens, we stay here."  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly but knelt down next to Sango and peered between the leaves of the bush. 'Be careful.....'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha neatly caught the demons foot as it tried to kick him and dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Now then, be a good dog and stay there." he said as he knocked the demon unconscious. Even without killing them he was still beginning to feel fatigue pull at his muscles. He looked around and saw Miroku catch one with his staff and knock it to the ground.  
  
"You get all yours?" the hanyou called  
  
"Yes, I- Inuyasha! Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped sideways to barley avoid Koga's attempt to crush him.  
  
"God, took you long enough to defeat me warriors. I though I'd be here well into the night before you got to me." Koga sneered and took up a fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you, mangy wolf." Inuyasha took a stance to, ready to defend or attack.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now mutt face. LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Koga yelled the last part as he lept forward to attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Tigeress: *Yawns* Wow, I'm tired and I really didn't want to write an entire fight scean between Koga and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Well now I have to wait to beat that stupid wolf till the next time you get off your lazy ass and update.  
  
Kurama: Now, that's not nice. She updates alot.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Kurama? Why are you here?  
  
Kurama: I came to visit you.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Awww! I feel loved. *hugs Kurama* Inuyasha, you need to take nice-ness lessons from him.  
  
Inuyasha: Suure I will  
  
Blue Tigeress: I'm sorry this chapter is so short every one. I'll try to make Koga in Inuyasha's fight longer.  
  
Kurama: *hugs Blue Tigeress* I'm sure the next one will be longer.  
  
Inuyasha: You won't have a lot to write about. I'll kick Koga's ass and that'll be it.  
  
Koga: You wish mutt face!  
  
*Koga and Inuyasha start fighting*  
  
Blue Tigeress: Um, guys? Save if for the chapter please.  
  
*Koga and Inuyasha continue fighting*  
  
Blue Tigeress: I said CUT IT OUT!  
  
Koga and Inuyasha: Yes ma'am!  
  
Kurama: R & R Please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hooray for Spring Break! Now I can sleep in and go to Tahoe and stay up after Inuyasha and not get yelled at...  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! Quit rambling, we get it, you like Spring Break!  
  
Blue Tigeress: and play video games and go see movies and invite Danielle over and watch more anime and...  
  
Kurama: *walks in* She's got quite a list doesn't she?  
  
Blue Tigeress: Squee! Kurama's back! *Tackles Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *Is tackled* Well hello to you to.  
  
Inuyasha: Can we get to the part where I kill the wolf now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga charged Inuyasha, fangs bared. Inuyasha jumped backwards, avoiding the attacks as he searched for a weak spot. But Koga ruthlessly kept up the barrage of attacks, and Inuyasha had his hands full just avoiding them. (Remember, he's been battling Koga's tribe before this, so he's a little tired). Inuyasha landed on the branch if a tree, then jumped away as Koga lept at him, and landed behind the wolf. Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha pushed off the ground and sunk his claws into Koga's open back, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Koga, despite the pain, swept around his leg, effectively tripping Inuyasha and knocking him to the ground. Standing up, he towered over the hanyou on the ground, blood seeping from the ten puncture marks in his back.  
  
"Well well," Koga said. "It would seem I have the advantage little mutt face." He cracked his knuckles and bared his claws, preparing the final blow. "To bad our battle was so short; I was hoping to at least break a sweat. I always knew dog demons were stupid, but you must be a rare breed. Thinking you could defeat me, prince of the wolves? Don't make me laugh."  
  
Koga drew back, gathering momentum. Inuyasha looked up, and a cold malice filled his eyes. "I will not leave Kagome to you, you stupid wolf. She will be mine." He said calmly, and then brought his foot into Koga's gut as the wolf came down, all set to rip his throat. Koga's claws rendered there killing blow upon the air a mere three inches from Inuyasha's face. Bending his knee quickly, Inuyasha tossed Koga backward, then stood quickly, and followed Koga, ready to attack. Koga flew backward and landed on his feet, arms raised in and X above his head, defending himself from Inuyasha's claws. Cuts and deep gashes appeared on Koga's arms as Inuyasha continued his ruthless attacks.  
  
"You may want to think of another tactic before you lose your arms.' Inuyasha said, letting his ego get the better of him.  
  
Koga took this chance to drop his guard and do a spin kick, catching Inuyasha in the face with his heel. Inuyasha flew back, sliding in the dirt until he collided softly with a tree. He sat up groggily, just in time to see Koga coming at him, claws prepared to render him helpless. He ducked, and Koga's claws nicked the back of his head, causing a slight cut, and removing some of his hair. But the majority of the attack was wasted upon the tree, and Koga landed very un-gracefully on top of his intended victim.  
  
"Get off me!" Inuyasha grunted. He planted both of his feet into Koga's stomach and tossed the wolf off of him. Koga landed a few yards away, the wind knocked out of him. Inuyasha stood up and makes his was slowly over to the fallen prince. Koga lay like one dead, he appeared to be not breathing. Inuyasha moved closer to the demon, senses aware for any tricks. He reached him, and stuck out a foot to nudge him. Just at that moment, when he was off balance, Koga lunged upward and sank a row of claws into Inuyasha's leg, and another into his arm. Inuyasha fell backward, staggering to remain on his feet, clutching his now bleeding arm.  
  
Koga stood calmly, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha balanced unsteadily on his feet, glaring at Koga while blood seeped from his wounds.  
  
"What are you going to do now, half breed? Looks like I've got you beat." Koga's tail swished back and forth, and he cracked his knuckles, the sound resonating through the almost silent clearing. Inuyasha continued to aim death glares at Koga, his breath coming in gasps. Koga watched Inuyasha, deciding how best to finish him. His cobalt blue eyes met Inuyasha's golden ones, and he noticed a hint of satisfaction. Koga stepped back slightly, what could Inuyasha be planning?  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled, and threw forward his blood soaked hand. The bright red blades swept forward, and Koga's body was wrenched back and forth as they bit into his flesh. Koga fell heavily to the earth at the last blow, and lay there, breathing in great gasps. Inuyasha limped forward slowly, so as not to make the same mistake twice. He stood slightly away from Koga and watched his movements. Deciding he was no harm, he knelt over Koga and ran one claw along the base of his throat, drawing a smooth line of blood. He then stood and began to walk back through the forest. Miroku came running up and helped the still bleeding hanyou walk home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue Tigeress: Eww! I hope I don't have to write another one of those. *shivers*  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah well I beat the wolf so I guess it was and ok chapter.  
  
Blue Tigeress: Are you completing my writing skills?!? OMG CALL THE PRESIDENT! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!  
  
Kurama: No, don't run. He's been taking nice-ness lesson from me.  
  
Blue Tigeress: *faints*  
  
Kurama: *catches Blue Tigeress* Umm.....  
  
Miroku: Review for the desperate, now unconscious soul. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Kurama: Well, she's still out.  
  
Inuyasha: Great. I'm not going to write this story. Were going to have to wake her up.  
  
Miroku: *grins evily* I think I can do that....  
  
SLAP  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hentai! Get away from me!  
  
Inuyasha: Would you look at that.  
  
Kurama: Well she's awake now.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stared in shock at the battle field. Inuyasha and Miroku had already gone from the clearing, and Koga had been removed by the less injured warriors. Sango stood by her in silence. Kagome suddenly dropped to her knees, tears trickling silently down her face. Sango knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around her friend. A little while later Sango helped Kagome stand, and the two rode Kilala back to town.  
  
Kagome was curled on her bed. Sango had dropped her off at her house, and after much pushing by Kagome, had gone home. She could not tear her gaze from the photo of her and Inuyasha from all those years ago. This entire time she had been lying to herself, and trying to fill the place in her heart with others. She now fully understood what she was feeling. And it was time to tell.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha winced as Miroku placed the antiseptic in the punctures on his arm. The two were sitting in the kitchen of Inuyasha's house.  
  
"You know I don't need that shit." He said. Demon healing had already stopped the bleeding a while ago and by morning the marks would be gone.  
  
"Fine." Miroku put the bottle down and looked at Inuyasha. "So you beat Koga. What do you do now?"  
  
"Well...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"He has won mating rights to the girl. Or, in other words, she is now his if he would work up enough gut to claim her." Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and reached into a cabinet for a glass. Filling it with water, he walked back out.  
  
"Well thanks." Inuyasha stated sarcastically at his brothers back. But the knife started twisting in his gut. Now what was he going to do? He beat Koga, making Kagome his, but what if she hated him for it? He started from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She won't hate you, Inuyasha. You need to talk to her tomorrow." Miroku could see the doubt in the hanyou's eyes. "Trust me on this, if nothing else." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Kagome woke with a start, her alarm clock blaring in here ear. Looking at the time, she jumped out of bed and rushed about her room, getting ready for school at hyper speed. She was hopping across her room, trying to pull on her sock, when Sango reached her room door.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Do you need some help there?"  
  
Kagome started at her voice and looked up. "Oh, no, almost ready..." She finished putting on her sock and grabbed her bag, then rushed out of her room, pulling Sango with her. She ran down the stairs and stormed through the kitchen. Stopping momentarily to grab her shoes and put them on, she raced out the door.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Inuyasha made it to class with time to spare. Dropping his bag in one of the seats in the back, he walked back outside and moved through the crowds of early people, hoping to catch Kagome's sent. But he couldn't find her. The bell finally rang and he entered his class unwillingly. He'd have to find her at lunch.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kagome made it to school with seconds to spare. Yelling to Sango that she'd meet her at lunch, she ran for band at top speed. She slammed into the door just as the bell began to ring. Opening the door, she hastened to her seat and got out her flute. 'Only 3 periods to go, then I can talk to him' she thought as she prepared to play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Tigeress: I think I'll leave you all with that for now. Lunch time will have to wait for Chapter 11.  
  
Inuyasha: You're mean. I want to make Kagome mine! *pouts*  
  
Blue Tigeress: Yeah, well deal with it. By the way, where's Kurama?  
  
Sango: Didn't you send him to get Hiei?  
  
Blue Tigeress: Right! I remember! Hiei gets to deal with the hentai. *grins*  
  
~In a Forest Somewhere~  
  
Hiei: This is going to be fun.  
  
Miroku: *Is tied upside down* Help!  
  
~Back With the Authoress~  
  
Blue Tigeress: By the way all, Koga's not dead. It was just a good closing for the fight.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn. Blue Tigeress: R/R Please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hey. Inuyasha. What will you do if Kagome hates you?  
  
Inuyasha: Curl up into a ball and cry.  
  
Blue Tigeress: ........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bound and determined to find Kagome, Inuyasha burst out of the class as soon as the lunch bell rang. Miroku followed behind, jogging to keep up with the fast pace of the hanyou.  
  
"Um, do you think you could slow down just a hair Inuyasha?" questioned the out of breath monk.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even pay attention. All his senses were focused on finding Kagome. The sound of her voice. Her smell. He was so intent on his search, he totally misses what Miroku was saying until something very hard hit him in the head.  
  
"Ow! Monk, what do you want?" Inuyasha turned and gave Miroku his best death glare. Miroku only grinned.  
  
"I think I found who you were looking for." He pointed behind the confused hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around and ran smack into someone. Books and papers flew every where, and he knelt to help retrieve them, mumbling and apology. Reaching out to grab a book, he accidentally grabbed the persons hand as they reached for it. Trying to conceal the blush that crept up his face like fire, he looked up and met blue eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. Without thinking he pulled her into his embrace.  
  
*~*Kagome's POV*~*  
  
CRASH.  
  
All my stuff flew everywhere. 'Damn. Stupid clumsy people who can see for shit...' I kneeled down and started scooping up papers hastily, I still needed to find him. I could hear whoever had knocked into me mumbling something, but I didn't have time for apologies. Glancing up, I saw the last book within an arms distance. Stretching out, I grabbed the book just as the other person reached for it. Instead, they grabbed my hand. Looking up in shock, my eyes met amber ones. Before I had time to react, I was pulled forward into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
I sat stiffly for a minute, then relaxed a bit into his chest. Breathing in, I could smell his sent, cedar, sandalwood, and rain all combined together. As I breathed out I herd myself whisper....  
  
"My love."  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome relax as her held her in his arms. He was getting lightheaded from her overpowering scent. It sent a fire through his veins and he gripped her a little tighter. His ears picked up her breathing, just as she inhaled deeply. As she breathed out, her barely caught her whispered words, and his heart leapt.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I love you." He claimed her lips with his before she could respond. To his undying happiness, she kissed him back. She accepted him. Inuyasha didn't care that he was sitting in a concrete hallway as the student body watched him and Kagome. His entire being was focused on Kagome, her taste, the feel of her lips againsed his, her taste, her passion as she returned his kiss. They pulled apart slowly, both slightly gasping for air. Kagome's cheeks were a slight pink color. And then she smiled.  
  
"I love you to, Inuyasha." Leaning forward, she kissed him again.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Koga stood behind all the students, his hearing told him all he needed to know. 'She chose a half breed over me? How could she!' He fumed silently. That mutt faced hanyou was going to pay for taking his Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Tigeress: Awww! I love writing fluffyness! And I get to write even more to!  
  
Inuyasha: *giggles* More kisses!  
  
Blue Tigeress: wtf? What is wrong with him?  
  
Kurama: I do believe he discovered your stash of sweet snow.  
  
Blue Tigeress: What? He got into my ice cream? That's not good.  
  
*Inuyasha begins the Macarena*  
  
Blue Tigeress: It seems we have a sugar high hanyou on our hands. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!  
  
*everyone runs* 


	12. Chapter 12

Blue Tigeress: peeks around corner Ok, he's out  
  
All sneak forward and surround Inuyasha, who is asleep on the ground, snoring  
  
Miroku: whispering What should we do with him?  
  
Blue Tigeress: turns to readers and whispers What do you all think we should do?  
  
Hiei: I think we should tie him upside down in a tree.   
  
Sesshomaru: I agree with the demon child.  
  
Hiei death glares at Sesshomaru  
  
Blue Tigeress: I already asked the reader's opinion. If they can't think of anything, we'll go with your idea, ok?  
  
Hiei: smirks  
  
Kurama: Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
……………………………………………………………………………  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed, arms folded behind his head, lazily watching his ceiling fan spin in slow circles. His eyes were unfocused, and he unconsciously licked his lips. His gut tingled with the happy feeling he'd had for the last three days. 'She loves me. She really loves me.'   
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and Miroku appeared in the doorway. "Inuyasha, are you ready?"   
  
Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his black slacks. "Yeah, hold on."   
  
He straitened his crimson red button down and ran a brush through his silver hair quickly. Grabbing his wallet from the desk by the door, he followed Miroku down the hall and out into the cool night, grabbing his keys from the hook on his way out. "Don't want to be late." Inuyasha quipped.   
  
"True enough my friend." Miroku said as he got into the passengers seat of Inuyasha's black Mustang. Inuyasha walked around and hopped into the drivers seat. Pushing the keys into the ignition, he turned the car on as he adjusted the rear view mirror. Unfortunately for the two guys, when Inuyasha turned the key, Barenaked Ladies "One Week" came blaring over the speakers. Miroku moved quickly to turn it down. "Nice." He commented sarcastically. Inuyasha chose to ignore him as he pulled out of the circular driveway.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Kagome stepped out of her bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and glanced at the clock. "ITS 7? Sango, why didn't you tell me? There going to be here is 15 minutes!" Kagome ran to her closet and pulled out her dress. She and Sango had been shopping all day yesterday, and she had ended up with a most perfect deep green dress that reached her knees. Sango had stuck with black, but had found a dress that accented her curves. A bit more modest than Kagome, it reached her calves. "Well, mostly because I didn't notice." Sango was sitting at her friends dresser, finishing pulling up her hair into its trademark ponytail. She had, however, let a few tendrils free to frame her face after much pestering from Kagome.  
  
After much rifling though Kagome's vast collection of cosmetics, she selected a vanilla scented lip gloss and began to apply it as Kagome finished getting dressed. Tucking the gloss in her purse incase she needed to freshen up, she moved out of the way just as Kagome plopped herself down on the chair Sango had just vacated. She grabbed out of her makeup pile as though she knew what she was looking for by feel, and finished brushing out her hair with 5 minutes to go. Dropping her pink lip gloss into her bag, she put on her shoes just as her doorbell rang. Through her window, she could see two heads, one white with little ears and one dark haired one. "Come on in! We'll be right down!" She yelled. Kagome stood, collected her bag from Sango, and the two girls walked out of Kagome's room and down the stairs.   
  
Kagome had to fight a blush as she descended the stairs. Inuyasha was looking at her like she was a goddess. Miroku's gaze was directed behind her, and Kagome got the feeling that Sango was having the same blushing problem she was. Inuyasha smiled as she reached the bottom of the stair case and moved forward, gathering Kagome in his arms. "Your beautiful." He said, and kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back, oblivious to the other two people in the room.   
  
"Sango, you look ravishing." Miroku moved over to Sango, and presented her with pure white rose. "Á present for the lady." He smiled slightly at her blush. "Thank you." She accepted the flower and brought it to he nose, its sweet smell invading her nose. Miroku offered her his arm, and she took it. Then he cleared his throat loudly. "I believe if we are to make our reservations we should go." He grinned at the embarrassment of the couple and they separated quickly. "Oh, before I forget." Inuyasha held out a deep red rose to Kagome. She to accepted the flower. "Thank you Inuyasha, how sweet!" She also smelled the rose before running up to her room to place the flower there. She noticed a white rose, and guessed Sango had received a present to. She retuned down stairs and joined the other three. "Shall we?" Inuyasha offered his arm to Kagome and she took it. Leading the way, the four couples walked out to Inuyasha's car and climbed in, Sango and Miroku in the back, Kagome riding shot gun next to Inuyasha. "Next stop, dinner!" Inuyasha announced as the car pulled away from the curb and out into the night.   
  
…………………………………………………  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A lone figure dressed in black crouched over a desk, lit by a solitary lamp. The room behind him was dark, but there was the soft sound of water could be heard not to far away, like a stream. The figure watched carefully as they manipulated a copper wire with a pair of very fine needle nose pliers. "Almost done." They whispered. "He will regret what he took from me."  
  
Blue Tigeress: Now that we have Inuyasha cleared away we can talk normally. faint sounds of snoring can be heard from the closet  
  
Kurama: You might want to explain that one thing to the readers……………..  
  
Blue Tigeress: Right! To avoid confusion, this chapter is about a week later than the last. I jumped forward in hopes that it would make the story a little smoother.   
  
Sesshomaru: Now, review for our authoress, other wise this Sesshomaru will get you. holds up poison claws  
  
Kurama: That's supposed to be my job!  
  
Hiei: walks off muttering about baka kitsunes. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Blue Tigeress: Arighty then lets see...........since luckykittykagome did give us her opinion, we shall do as she asks.  
  
Hiei: ::glares::  
  
Blue Tigeress: Deal with it Hiei, otherwise I will unleash my authoress powers upon you. Now then, how do those work again?  
  
::Kurama whispers in her ear for a few seconds::  
  
Blue Tigeress: Ok! So, Inuyasha gets the pink mini skirt and white top......::points at Inuyasha, who is still asleep. Suddenly he is dressed as such:: Ok, I think that takes care of that.....  
  
::Kurama runs in with a sheet of paper::  
  
Blue Tigeress: Oh, whats this? ::Takes paper and read review:: Oh, oops, looks like we need Miroku to. ::Uses authoress powers to bring him in::  
  
Miroku: Huh?  
  
::Blue Tigeress uses authoress powers to put him in a blue mini skirt::  
  
Miroku: AHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hold still nitwit. Someone wake up Inuyasha, we need to take the pictures.  
  
:Sesshomaru wakes up Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha: WTF? WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hold still boys! ::Snaps pictures::  
  
::Inuyasha and Miroku run away::  
  
Blue Tigeress: Now all we have to do is develop these and give them to Kagome and Sango, right?  
  
Kurama: ::Consults paper:: Yep!  
  
Sesshomaru: Can we get to the story now?  
  
................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha pulled up outside the restaurant, and jumped out swiftly to help Kagome out. Once Miroku and Sango had unloaded, the four went in, and waited to be seated. Music was playing softly in the back round, slightly drowned out by the soft chatter of the people. "Inuyasha, party of four?" A waitress came up, addressing them, "That's us." "Follow me please." The group followed the waitress to the back, and sat down at the table, Inuyasha and Kagome across from Sango and Miroku. The young woman brought them water and took there drink orders, leaving them to decide what to eat.  
  
"I think I'm going to get the special." Kagome decided. Inuyasha picked the same, but Sango decided on the lemon chicken and Miroku wanted salmon. Once they had placed there orders, they settles into the comfortable talk that comes among good friends.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
In the alley way behind the restaurant a finger crouched, his back hiding whatever he seemed to be fiddling with. The figure stood from his crouch and moved stealthily past the screen door that separated the kitchens from the outside, and exited the ally way. Moving to the front of the restaurant, he entered by way of the front doors, and stood in the waiting area. A waitress noticed him, but his manner scared her slightly. Nonetheless she approached him. "Can I help you, sir?" He glanced down and smiled, but it was cold. "Yes, actually. Can you tell me were the Inuyasha party is? I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting with them." The waitress guided the man to the room were they were sitting. After thanking her, he reached into his pocket and placed the device he had been fiddling with next to the door. Setting a small switch, he moved forward into the room, strait for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. .......................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome delicately dabbed at her eyes, for they had begun to tear from laughter. Miroku may be a lecher, but he was very funny. She glanced up to see a shadowed figure coming swiftly toward there table. She has no time to scream as the man grabbed her out of her seat, scraping her leg cruelly on the table. Inuyasha lept to his feet, as did Sango and Miroku, but the figure was unbelievably fast, ha was already to the door with Kagome over one shoulder. The man bent swiftly, and flicked the switch on the device, letting a poisonous looking cloud of green yellow gas into the room. It burned everyone's eyes but his own, as he was long gone before it went off. The gas put them to sleep to, and before Inuyasha passed out, he whispered the name of his love's kidnapper. "Koga."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Blue Tigeress: I love cliffies! Writing them anyway. Are those pictures done yet?  
  
::Sesshomaru hands pictures to Blue Tigeress::  
  
Blue Tigeress: Hehehe. Kagome, Sango!  
  
::Kagome and Sango enter::  
  
Sango: Yes?  
  
Blue Tigeress: I have a little present for you. ::Hands them pictures::  
  
::Sango and Kagome take pictures, look at them, and start laughing::  
  
::Inuyasha and Miroku come in::  
  
Inuyasha: What's so funny? ::Sees pictures:: TIGERESS!!!!

Blue Tigeress: ::Hides behind Kurama:: What?  
  
Kurama: R/R please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blue Tigeress: Well, now that Inuyasha has learned his lesson about getting into my sugar stash and Miroku has been successfully embarrassed, what do you want to do now?

Sesshomaru: I want to read the story.

Koga: Me to!

Inuyasha: Me three!

Blue Tigeress: Ok, ok! On with the fic!

………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke sometime later, very cramped. Her head was killing her to. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision, not that there was much to see. She shifted her sore wrists, only to find them tied behind her. As her head cleared and her senses returned, she discovered that she was tied hand and foot, and trapped in what seemed to be a small cellar or basement. It was very dark, and very stuffy. She was starting to find it hard to breathe, especially because she was gagged with something rather unpleasant tasting.

A sudden light blinded her. Squinting and blinking, she looked up. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. Whomever it was looked to be about 9 feet tall from Kagome's position on the floor, but she soon realized that there were a set of concrete steps leading out of her prison. The figure descended slowly, until he reached the bottom step. Walking to her, he knelt and spoke.

"I will remove your gag if you promise not to scream."

Kagome nodded. The voice sounded familiar, but her dazed mind couldn't place where she remembered it from. The person, she now knew he was male from the voice, reached behind her and untied the knot holding the gag in place. Kagome gratefully spit it out, breathing a little heavily. The unpleasant taste was still in her mouth, but it faded quickly once the source was removed. He spoke again.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Kagome blinked at the man. "Didn't you kidnap me? Why are you treating me like a guest, minus the fact that I'm tied up in the basement?"

The man sighed. "No. I was not I who took you. I am simply charged with your care and told to make you as comfortable as possible without letting you escape."

Kagome thought about that. "If I promise not to run away will you untie me?" The ropes used to bound her ankles and wrists were hurting rather badly, and one of her feet was asleep.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask." He stood up from his kneeling position beside Kagome and moved back out the door, leaving her in darkness once again.  She sighed.

"He could have at least left a light on."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in his living room, muttering curses and wringing his hands. Sango and Miroku watched him from there place on the couch, one at each end because of Miroku's wandering hands. Sesshomaru sat in his favorite leather armchair on the far end of the room, his mask of indifference as cold as always.

"Inuyasha, will you please stop pacing. We've done all we can." Miroku said tentatively. It had been roughly 12 hours since Kagome was kidnapped, and the police were doing all they could.

"WE'VE DONE ALL WE CAN!?!?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE'RE ALL SITTING HERE WHILE THE STUPID POLICE ARE OUR SERCHING FOR HER! WE SHOULD HAVE OUR OWN SERCHING PARTY GOING, NOT JUST SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING!!" Inuyasha stopped to take a breath, and that's when Sango interjected.

"Inuyasha." She said slowly. The irate hanyou turned and looked at her, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were becoming white. "I agree that we should be looking for her. However," she continued, interrupting Inuyasha, who had opened his mouth for another outburst. He shut his mouth again and glared at her. "However, the gas left behind covered all traces of whoever kidnapped her. Therefore, we will wait until the police have something to tell us, then we will start our own search."

Inuyasha flopped down on the second couch and fumed silently. He hadn't told them that he had seen Koga take her, and they hadn't seen his face. He doubted they'd believe him anyway.  Probably just say he was trying to pick fights. So he kept his mouth shut. As soon as they left him alone he'd go find that sinking wolf and his Kagome. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little while later the door to Kagome's prison was opened again. She looked up expectantly, and the same darkened figure came down the steps.

"So, can you remove my bonds?" By now both her feet were asleep and her wrists felt as though they were bleeding.

"No, but I can get you something to eat." She sill couldn't place the voice, but it rang a bell. She also wasn't hungry, but dieing of thirst.

"So water would be nice. And could you leave a light on or something? It is rather unpleasant to sit in the dark."

"I suppose."

He walked away again, but left a small light on before he shut the door. As soon as he was gone, Kagome began to try to cut the ropes some more against the rough corner of cement.

'Got to get out of here…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha watched Miroku and Sango carefully. He had to be sure they were sleeping before he left. Sesshomaru had gone off somewhere, so he didn't need to worry about him, but he did know that the two would try to stop him. So far all the police had were some interesting marks from the grass outside the restaurant and a hair identified as Kagome's. Not that any of that was helping there searches. However, his nose could lead him right to Koga, and Kagome.

After sneaking out of the house by way of a window, Inuyasha took off for the restaurant so he could start tracking from there. As he darted from tree to roof to roof to tree, he thought about what he was going to do to the wolf who had dared to take his future mate.  He couldn't wait to feel Koga's throat between his claws.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blue Tigeress: I'm sorry its taken me so long, I haven't had time to write much since school ended. But, I have many plans for this story, so the chapters should get written rather fast now.

Inuyasha: So long as I get to kill the wolf and save Kagome.

Blue Tigeress: Um……. sure you do.

Inuyasha: WHAT!?!?!

::Blue Tigeress runs away::

Inuyasha: Come back here!! ::chases after her::

Miroku: Um, review please!! ::chases Inuyasha::


End file.
